Dancing With A Moment
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: Kaoru and Hikaru are in music room 3, in middle school. Hikaru leaves his brother alone and Haruhi comes along. Both Kaoru and Haruhi think they fell in love at first sight. They danced in the room for several moments. KaoruxHaruhi I Suck At Summaries xD


I do not own Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC)

Please reivew, I'd appreciate it! (:

I sat in music room 3 for hours with my twin brother, Hikaru. We are in our third-year of middle school. Together, we played the acoustic guitar in harmony.

"Hey Kaoru?" he asked. "Yes?" I replied. "I'm going to go home, I'm getting tired," Hikaru said. "Okay, I'll be home in an hour or two," I said plucking a few notes on the guitar. "Okay, I'll see you later," Hikaru said as he walked out the door waving his hand goodbye.

I played the guitar for another twenty minutes until I was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Is anyone in here?" a voice asked. "Yes?" I said confused. "I'm sorry to disturb you," the girl said walking in the room. "It's alright, do you want to come sit down with me?" I questioned the girl. "Yes, thank you," she replied.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl that looked to be the same age as me. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka, what's your name?" she asked. "My name is Kaoru Hitachiin, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said shaking Haruhi's hand. "The pleasure is all mine," the girl said smiling.

To be honest, I thought she was a little cute. I big brown chocolate eyes, looked beautiful. Her long silky brown hair, looked absolutely gorgeous. She had a gaze, it kept me wondering.

I played the guitar for another ten minutes. The girl named Haruhi Fujioka, listened to me play. Listened to me play a soothing melody.

"Do you dance?" I asked her. "Um, I don't know how too...," Haruhi said a little embarrassed. I jumped off the table Haruhi and I were sitting on. I stood up and left the acoustic guitar on the large table. Haruhi remaind sitting on the table. I bowed, and extended my hand out to her.

"Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance." I said looking up toward her slightly with a smile. Her hand reached out to mine and grabbed it. She jumped off the table as well. She smiled.

"Will you go easy on me?" she asked with a small giggle at the end. "Yes, my princess," I said with a smirk. She laughed at my silly comment and playfully hit me. "That was a weak punch," I managed to say between laughs. "Oh shut up," she said with a laugh.

I took her hand, put my right hand on her hip. She put her hand on my shoulder and the other was holding onto mine. Her fingers wrapped around my fingers. We stood in that position for several moments.

"I'll spin you around," I said with a smirk. "Your going to let me fall?" she said. "I won't let you fall down," I said with a smile. "Good," Haruhi said.

"Will you let me lead since you don't know how to dance?" I said. "Of course you have to lead since I don't know how to dance," she said looking at our hands, fingers wrapped around with each other.

I smirked. "If you accidentally step on my feet, it'll be alright." I said looking down into her big brown chocolate eyes. "Are you sure?" she questioned. "Yes, I'm sure," I said.

"C'mon, let's begin dancing," I said. "Okay, but I don't know how to start," she said with a little hesitant tone in her voice. "Give it a try, nothing to be afraid of." I said. She looked up into my eyes, not sure. We begun dancing after I whispered, "go."

"The room is silent," said Haruhi. "I know, it's like time stopped," I said. She smiled at me and I smiled at her.

"Your getting pretty good at this," I said. "You think? Thanks Kaoru," she said looking down at our feet, watching our foot movements.

"She's pretty cute, although I don't really say girls are cute. This is weird. This is like our moment, alone in silence. Dancing to the beat of our feet. I'll just assume this our moment." I thought while still dancing with her.

"We're doing this right," I said looking at her. "Really? Cool," Haruhi said with a smile.

We looked into each other's eyes as we danced. We've been dancing for ten minutes now, but I don't plan to stop.

"You know," I started. "This is what lovers do, they dance when their feeling in love," I said with a smirk.

When I said those words, she immediatly turned a million shades of red. I gave off a small chuckle because she had just turned a million shades of red out of embarrassement.

"It's alright, no need to be shy." I said smiling down into her big brown chocolate eyes. Haruhi gave off a sigh of relief.

"Imagine," I said. "What do you mean?" Haruhi asked confused. "Imagine that we're in the middle of the spotlight and it's all about us," I said. "Uh, okay?" she said with obvious nervousness lurking in her voice.

"It's obvious that I'm beginning to like her each passing second, which is abnormal for me, damn." I thought.

"It's all about us for the time being, Haruhi. I have a question," I said. "Okay, what's your question?" she questioned me. "Is your heart melting? Because this is the feeling I've never felt before," I said looking into her eyes with a smile. "A little yes," she said with a smile.

I saw a small blush crawl on her face.

"I can't believe I just asked her that without even thinking first. This is not like me at all! But oh well, just let it go. Weird, I'm feeling some sort of sensation inside of me," I thought.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. "I don't know, but I thought you said this is all about us at the moment?" Haruhi smiled. "Yes, that is true." I said.

"This is weird, I'm suddenly feeling brave," Haruhi said looking back down to our feet.

I was a little confused at her statement, but I finally figured what she meant.

She looked back up to my eyes. I leaned in slowly and kissed her on the cheek and pulled away.

I watched her for a bit, and her cheeks turned a deep coloured red. That made me chuckle.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me," I said looking elsewhere. "It's alright," she said with a smile. I looked down into her eyes again. This time, she made me blush. I didn't expect myself to blush at all.

"I don't know why I feel this way... But can we dance, a little slower?" Haruhi asked. "Sure, we can dance slower and I can hold you closer. What about that?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "Okay," Haruhi said a little nervous.

We started dancing slower, it was actually more comforting then before. I held her closer, I could feel myself blush a little more as I held her closer to my body.

I pulled her away a little bit to get a better glance at her eyes. I slowly, slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips full force. She looked into my eyes, it was obvious she was shocked. But that all turned into a smile. She kissed me and we stopped dancing.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I thought I was suppose to be the one to make the move?" I managed to say between kisses. "Well, I guess the girl is suppose to make the move once in a while too," Haruhi said as she kissed me again.

We walked to a near by couch and sat on it. I stayed sitting on the couch while Haruhi leaned down and lay down on my lap with her legs hanging off the headrest.

"Is this what you meant by this is our moment and lovers dance when their feeling in love?" she questioned me. "Yes, that is what I absolutely meant," I said as I played with strings of her brown hair. "It's all about us right now Haruhi," I said. She smiled at my comment.

"Okay, that spotlight is going to be on us than," she said.

She pulled down my head and kissed me. "Are we something?" Haruhi whispered into my ear.

"Only if you want to be," I said seductively. She kissed me again. "I guess we are something now," she said.

"You know, I never felt this feeling before but when I first layed eyes on you I think I fell in love with you immediatly." I said looking into her eyes with meaning. "You did? Well, when I first layed eyes on you, I also fell in love with you also, espeicially when we started dancing," she said with a grin.

Haruhi stood up from my lap and I also stood up. We walked toward the table we were sitting on previously. I picked up the guitar and started to play a few notes.

"You know what I hear?" Haruhi said. "What do you hear?" I asked while playing a soothing melody. "I hear a sound and I think your playing our song," she said as she kissed me on the cheek. "Oh really? Well I think that sound of the guitar is definatly our song forever," I said looking into her eyes.

"Our love, is our song," she said. I smiled and kept playing the soothing melody.

"It feels like I've known you for eternity, but I only just met you recently. It's like we're meant to be or something," I said. "Yeah, before I entered this room and met you, I thought I saw you walking outside into a limosuine?" she asked confused. "That was my twin brother, Hikaru. No one can ever tell us apart." I said.

Haruhi just continued watching me as I stopped playing the acoustic guitar and jumped off the table.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "I need to get home, it's already been two hours and my brother is expecting me to be home since he left earlier then me," I replied to her question. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow if I can. By the way, when are you going to grow your hair out?" she asked. "Uh, I don't know. I'm guessing it'll grow out a little more when I'm in my first of second year of high school." I said as I shrugged my shoulders in the middle of my speech. "Mm, okay. I'll see you tomorrow in this room if I'm able too, okay?" Haruhi said. "Yeah, same time. Okay?" I said giving her a slight smile. "Okay, bye Kaoru!" she yelled out as I walked out the door.

-In The Limo Ride Home-

"She really seems like a different girl," I thought looking out the window.

~~~The End~~~

Thanks for reading! I appreciate it ^^ I don't know why, but I randomly made this story -.-' Again... I was bored out of my mind! This is suppose to be a story for HaruhixKaoru. Kaoru in still in middle school, in his third-year. Haruhi, transferring into Ouran in her third-year of middle school instead of her transferring to Ouran for her first-year of highschool. I don't know if I made sense... _ But anyways, thanks for reading. please review :)


End file.
